


Just Friends

by an_ambivalent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cold, heartless, winter night, Adrien remembers. </p><p>He remembers why he fell in love with Ladybug, and why she's the smartest girl he knows. </p><p>He remembers why she's his best friend, and slowly from that night on, slowly, he learns more about not only her, but the strong girl behind the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

It was cold. With small, white blankets of snow that covered the premises in Paris, and the street lamp lights glowing like candles in the cold, dark night; Paris appeared to be a fantasy, lantern-lit ice wonderland. 

This view was spectacular from the top of not only the Effiel Towers, but also, from roofs of normal buildings and houses that Ladybug travelled on top of.

However, this same view was transfixing and breathtaking. It was like a magical firelit ice paradise from where Ladybug was presently at; Adrien Agreste's room. 

The lucky lady felt a shiver of chill run down her spine, as she sat in awkward silence on her own.

Cheeks flushed pink, breaths being exhaled in form of small clouds, and nervousness bubbling within her stomach, Ladybug rubbed her hands together in order to provide heat for herself, and she waited. 

Moments later, the door to the room she was in creaked open, causing her to snap her head towards the noise. 

The pink rosiness on her pale cheeks expanded, and she gulped at sight of her crush before her.

Don't become a stumbling mess Marinette! She scolded herself mentally, You can do this! 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the warm smell of a hot chocolate invaded her nostrils, and a sight of blue came within her vision. 

She looked up, and electric blue eyes met rich, emerald ones. 

Adrien smiled down at Ladybug, as he held out a cup of steaming, hot chocolate out to her with one hand, and a blue scarf in the other. 

"H-Here you go, My L-, L-Ladybug," He stuttered, with cheeks flushed pink just as much as Ladybug's, if not more.  
As Ladybug reached out to take the two objects he held out to her, Adrien cursed at himself for his slip up. However, luckily, Ladybug did not notice. Or, if she did, she chose to ignore it, for both his sake, and hers. 

"T-Thanks," Ladybug stammered, as she shyly took the hot chocolate from his hand, and the scarf. While doing so, their fingers brushed against each others. And despite the fact that contact was not even with Ladybug's skin, but with her suit, it was needless to say that the two teens froze momentarily, when they felt a spark shoot between them. 

Unfortunately, time stopped for no one. Not even the two strongest Miraculous users themselves, which led them to eventually snap out of it, with more flushed cheeks and shy glancing towards one another. 

And once again, like all the times before, they pretended not to notice, and chose to ignore it, for both his sake, and hers. 

Adrien coughed loudly due to the awkwardness, as he stepped back from Ladybug to create some distance between them. Then, he walked closer to the headboard of his bed, before sitting down on it. 

He didn't sit close to Ladybug but he didn't sit far away either. It was just enough distance. 

Afterwards, no one spoke.

Ladybug wrapped the blue scarf that she was all too familiar with around her neck, and then, she picked up hot chocolate from in between her knees, and blew into it. 

She felt emerald eyes observe her with an intense stare, and something about that stare felt awfully familiar. 

But, that wasn't possible, right? 

Mentally shaking her head, and scolding herself for thinking about her partner in crime- well, partner in safety when she was sitting right next to her crush, Ladybug spoke. 

"So," She said, as her blue eyes flickered to Adrien and then towards the drink in her hands. 

The blond boy smiled softly, and in endearment at her. However, something about that smile seemed forced, and broken. 

With a voice that cracked at the end, Adrien replied. 

"So," He responded, blinking his emerald eyes owlishly at her. 

Ladybug's eyes widened for a fraction, and the pinkness on her cheeks disappeared. A frown appeared on her face, and she furrowed her eyebrows... Well, mask in this case. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning fully towards Adrien. 

Now, it was Adrien, whom's eyes had widened. 

"W-What do you me-" 

"You're upset," Ladybug stated, interrupting him mid-sentence. 

The boldness, and the ferocity of the truth in her voice rubbed on Adrien the wrong way. 

He smiled bitterly at her, which caused her eyes to widen. 

"With all the due respect Ladybug, you don't know me, so how can you just assume I'm upset?" Adrien inquired in a slight hiss. 

Now, his eyes were open wide, and he stared boldly at Ladybug. 

She returned his stare with the same boldness, if not more, before her eyes flickered towards the drink within her hands. 

Gently, she began to spin the mug within her hands. 

"You're right," She began, looking up. "I don't know you," She said strongly. 

Adrien opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. 

"But I do know Chat," She said, and instantly, the blond closed his mouth and stared at her with shocked eyes. 

Ladybug smiled. 

"And he has the same smile that's just so sad but filled with some sort of endearment, and has a rare genuine touch to it. Whenever he's bothered or upset he smiles just like you did. So, I couldn't help but assume that you were upset too ," Ladybug answered, her smile widening. 

Her response caused Adrien's eyes to widen impossibly huge as the sound of his own heart-beat began to deafen his ears. 

The environment around him became layers of haze and insignificance, as Ladybug's smiling face became the sole focus within his sight. 

His breath got stuck in his throat, and her smile, he noted to himself, was all he could see. 

In that moment, Adrien felt himself fall once again. 

But this time,  
This time, it was much harsher, deeper, and more suffocating, but thrilling than ever before. 

He felt himself fall in love with Ladybug once more, and then, he laughed. 

That's right, how could I forget? He thought to himself, She's the smartest girl I know. He thought, as his smile became bitter sweet, and a violent cry busted out of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is lol


End file.
